Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire
by Neph Champion
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. Full Summary inside
1. Losing the Yondaime

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Prologue: Losing the Yondaime)

The Yondaime tried to stand tall and defiant as the Kyuubi bared down on him and his tiny family. There was much to do; he knew that it was very unlikely that his wife, vibrant, beautiful, fiery, loud, loving Uzumaki Kushina would survive. Jinjuuriki, as a rule, did not survive the extraction of their Bijuu, and his wonderful Kushina, despite the longevity of her clan, was a Jinjuuriki. The second Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi. He turned to the only ANBU that had survived (who he suspected was) Uchiha Madara's attack on his wife. "Get me my student, and the most promising Kunoichi of the next graduating class!"

"Yes Yondaime-sama!" the ANBU bowed deeply and disappeared fractions of a second later, in search of his targets. The village was partly raised to the ground; it was a sad sight to see. The whole west edge of their home was in ruins, it was lucky that the Yondaime's home was not on the west side. But it was unlikely that the house would be occupied much longer. The mark of battle was everywhere; scorch marks dotted the ground and the surrounding buildings. It looked like the village had been attacked, and it had been. The ANBU shook his head to clear his mind, this wasn't the time to be fretting, no, he had a student and the most promising up-and-coming to find.

He paused when he heard panicked cries nearby. He turned to his left and found a twelve-year-old academy student hunched over Umino Mamoru. "Tou-chan!" He heard, so this was Umino Iruka, shouldn't she be with the other Academy students? He was taken aback when he saw a slight green glow coming from the girl's hands as she hunched over her father.

"Iruka…" Mamoru murmured, his breath growing short, ragged, and raspy, "Leave me here. You mush go find your mother…" his words began to slur slightly as his life began to fade, there was nothing his prodigy medic could do for him, she was wasting her time trying to heal him, he was as good as dead.

Her head snapped up, "But Tou-chan…" she sat back and watched the life fade in her father's eyes, and, as his eyes grew dark and lifeless she burst into tears.

The ANBU knew then that he had found the Kunoichi that the Yondaime wanted; she wasn't that much younger than Hatake-san either. The ANBU swooped in and scooped her up. She was so lost in her grief that she didn't even notice him. That wasn't good, but the ANBU felt that she could be forgiven; she had just watched her father die and the ANBU knew for a fact that Umino Mauri was also dead. (He had seen her lifeless body lying not very far from where he had found his leader.) The poor girl was an orphan and now had no time to grieve. "Chin up girl," The ANBU said sternly but not unkindly, "There is no time for tears, Yondaime-sama wishes to see you and another, who we will fetch now. You may grieve after the attack has been dealt with."

His monotone snapped her out of her shocked state, "Y-yes, ANBU-san, I understand." The ANBU found himself impressed by the fact that though her voice cracked and wavered, she didn't stutter once. "Who else did Yondaime-sama send you to fetch?" her wavering voice was quiet.

The ANBU didn't answer her, merely leaped up to the roofs and kept moving. He didn't stop until he found the young Jounin that he had been sent to retrieve. The girl relaxed in his grip trustingly. Her sharp eyes were taking in the surroundings and spotted the one the ANBU was meant to retrieve before he did, "Is that him ANBU-san?" Iruka asked, pointing to the silver-haired youth that was directing most of the younger generation of ninja to an out-of-the-way clearing.

"Yes, Umino-san, that's Hatake-san, Yondaime-sama's student." The ANBU answered her. She nodded; waiting as the ANBU put her down and then dashed to the slightly older boy's side.

"Hatake-san," she called as Kakashi turned to follow his friend Gai. "Wait please!"

Kakashi turned to look at the Academy student and then spotted the ANBU. "What is it? Has something happened to Sensei?" he asked almost urgently. There was no fear in his voice, but his eyes (mismatched as they were: one dark grey the other Sharingan red) were telling.

"Yondaime-sama is fine, for the moment at least Hatake-san." The ANBU replied, "He wishes to see you and young Umino-san."

Kakashi nodded, looking down at the short brunette standing in front of him. "Why does Sensei wish to speak with you?" he asked curiously.

Iruka shrugged, "I have no idea Hatake-san, I am only an Academy student, but according to ANBU-san, Yondaime-sama wished to speak to us both."

Kakashi nodded seriously, "Alright then, can you keep up?"

Iruka shifted nervously, "If we are going towards the Kyuubi… its killing intent will hinder me, I think I'd freeze somewhere on the way…" she blinked when Kakashi knelt in front of her. "Hatake-san? What are you doing?"

"If you will be hindered then I will carry you, so don't worry, now get on before something happens to Sensei." Kakashi urged her.

Iruka blinked, "Ok." She climbed onto Kakashi's back and he stood up easily, as if she weighed nothing.

Kakashi nodded to the ANBU and they jumped off in the direction of the battle.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

The Yondaime watched his wife as she struggled to subdue the Kyuubi with her dwindling strength, her chains were taught and Kyuubi wasn't going anywhere. The only worry now was if her chakra would hold out long enough. If the pair he had chosen to take care of his daughter didn't show up soon he's have to seal the beast before he could tell them what they needed to know! "How are you holding up Aisai?" he asked, his grip on the tiny blonde babe in his arms tightening.

"I'm fine Anata," the redhead replied with a grunt, "I can keep going for a while yet."

The Hokage nodded grimly as he waited anxiously for his student. 'Please hurry Kakashi…' he turned as the ANBU landed next to him. "Yes?"

"They will be here in a second Yondaime-sama." He was informed.

"Thank you." was his reply as Kakashi landed behind him with the girl on his back. The Yondaime smiled softly when he turned to them. "Kakashi and…?"

"Umino Iruka, Yondaime-sama," She finished for him; "You wished to see us sir?"

The tall blond nodded, "Come here, both of you; I have something to show you, Kakashi, you've been waiting for this, ne?"

Kakashi nodded, staring at the infant in his Sensei's arms. "Boy or girl?" he asked; his mouth dry. Iruka slipped off of the Jounin's back and approached the Yondaime to get a better look at the baby.

"Girl Kakashi," The Yondaime replied as he lifted the blanket for the girl so that she could see his child's face. Iruka thought that the girl was adorable.

"Anata, hurry please." The redhead's voice urged the Hokage. The three turned to see sweat streaming down the woman's face.

"Of course Aisai," the Hokage agreed. He turned back to the young ninja and ninja-to-be. "I have a task for both of you."

Iruka looked up at the older blond expectantly with somehow knowing eyes, as did Kakashi.

"Hokage-sensei…" Kakashi breathed as the baby girl was pushed into his arms, "What do you want us to do?"

"My daughter will need guardians Kakashi; I need you and Umino-san to be those guardians." The Yondaime explained, "Aisai will not survive the night and I doubt that I will either." He took a deep steadying breath, "The Kyuubi needs to be resealed, he can only be sealed into a child, the younger the better. I am leaving our Naruto in your care Kakashi-kun, Iruka-san, don't disappoint me. This will be the last task I ever give you," he paused, "do you accept?"

(End Prologue)

…Wow… Excuse me while I go strangle my Naruto muse…

Anyway, this is a new idea that I got several days ago that I wasn't expecting to get, having decided to let my Naruto fics rest for a bit thanks to the really rude flamer that made everything stall… hopefully now my muse will work for me now that the idea is on paper.

Anata is an affectionate term that wives use to address their husbands and Aisai is beloved wife.

And as usual, questions? Comments? PM me or review!

Neph


	2. The Discovery

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta!

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter One: The Discovery)

It was maybe three months later that Kakashi first realized that the village might have a problem. Although, a much more observant person would be willing to forgive him because he was only fourteen and was already looking after a baby; a baby that he loved very much, "'Ruka-chan," Kakashi called as he came through the front door of the old Hatake home with Naruto.

"Hm? What is it Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen where she was making lunch.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on with the adults?" the fourteen-year-old Jounin asked curiously. "They seem… depressed, I understand needing maybe a week at most to mourn, and losing Sensei _still_ hurts, but…"

Iruka nodded, "I understand, Kakashi-san," she responded as she relieved the older ninja of his precious bundle. "Yondaime-sama was well loved, of course you would be hit hardest…" she whispered the last bit, she too still mourned her parents' loss, but she had a baby to take care of, entrusted with the most precious thing the Yondaime ever had, she couldn't afford to drown in depression, neither could her partner.

She looked down at the quiet blonde baby, who stared back with wide diamond blue eyes, Iruka couldn't help but smile. The baby was always so cheerful. "Did you notice anything strange while you were out, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, Inoichi-san's flowers seem to be wilting almost, they certainly look duller then they ever have. The police don't seem to be standing as tall, and their eyes don't seem to shine the way they used to even when their bloodline limit is active…" Kakashi replied, "Even my own Sharingan is reacting, tears are always flowing, except when I look at Naruto-sama." Obito wasn't going to give up so neither would he. In fact, when he caught his reflection in the mirror, Obito's eye seemed to glow brighter when Obito could see the tiny bundle of sunshine.

Iruka frowned, "I noticed something similar…" The younger ninja looked thoughtful for a minute; "It seems as if everyone has lost the will to go on…" she trailed off.

"…And those with children to care for seem to have been hit the worst." Kakashi finished for her, "I know, it is very depressing. But what can you and I do? We are only two people Ru-chan…"

Iruka blushed at the nickname, "Don't call me that 'Kashi!"

"Why not? It's cute!" Kakashi retorted, not minding at all that she was subconsciously using the nickname that his Sensei had called him all the time. He might as well, if he came to associate the nickname with his new partner rather than his now dead Sensei it would hurt less, right? Right.

"Grr… Kakashi!" Iruka put Naruto in her playpen and chase began. The chase was short as the apartment they shared wasn't very big, but at least it got Iruka's mind off of the state of the Village, that was just depressing!

Iruka giggled slightly as she caught him. She didn't mind working with him, Kakashi was only two years older than she was after all… Kakashi may by annoying at times, but at least life was never dull with him around! "It's never dull with you around Kakashi-san…" She whispered, "And I'm glad for that."

"I'm glad you find this amusing Ru-chan," Kakashi replied just as quietly, "I fear that if I don't act this way I will go insane…"

Iruka sighed as the doorbell rang, "Who could that be…?" she wondered as she went to answer the door. She blinked when she saw Itachi and his younger brother there, "Itachi? What are you doing here with Sasuke-chan?"

"I couldn't take the atmosphere in the compound anymore," Itachi explained, "And I couldn't just leave Sasuke there!" The Uchiha Heir looked desperate.

"Come in then Itachi-kun," Iruka replied, stepping aside to let the five year old in.

"Thanks Iruka-san!"

Iruka smiled as she watched Itachi put Sasuke in the playpen with Naruto, and then sat down on the couch next to it. He watched with a smile as Naruto and Sasuke cuddled together.

Itachi-kun?" Iruka asked.

"Hm? What's up Iruka-san?"

"Have you noticed anything… strange going on in the Compound?"

Itachi looked thoughtful, "Now that you mention it, yes."

"How has it been?" Iruka asked when Itachi hesitated.

"…It's very… cold," Itachi replied, struggling to find the right words to describe how he felt in his own home. "It's… suffocating, so dark, the whole compound seems to be desolate and I don't know about any of the others, but I've been able to smell blood in the air, even when there really shouldn't be…"

"Blood?" Kakashi asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

Itachi nodded, "It feels as if the light is struggling to get through, and I can't talk to mother and father because they are having their own problems…"

"Well, you and Sasuke are welcome here whenever it gets to be too much," Iruka told him, "Naruto could use a playmate."

Itachi smiled, "Thanks!" he sounded relieved.

After lunch, Itachi went home, but he wasn't their last visitor of the day. Not even five minutes after Itachi and Sasuke left, with promises of more play dates, there was another knock at the door. Iruka and Kakashi shared a look, "Itachi can't have come back, could he?" Iruka asked the Jounin in confusion.

"I don't know…" Kakashi replied as he got up to answer the door this time. He blinked in surprise when he saw that it was the Hokage at the door. "…Hokage-sama…?"

"Kakashi, there have been rumors of kidnappings being planned, the first is in the process of beginning," the Sandaime looked very old, "I need you to track them down, I'll let you know when we figure out who the target is."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakuzu chuckled as he watched the village before him; a few children weren't likely to be missed with how dark the so-called 'Most powerful Village' seemed at the moment. This was a coordinated movement and he was sure that they would succeed.

His target was the little light blonde haired girl... Yamanaka Ino if he remembered correctly...

Kakuzu chuckled in delight as he watched Konoha grow dark with depression. He hated the Shodai, his fight with the man had been an attempt to kill him and seeing the man's dream starting to fall apart was _so very sweet_...

Kakuzu had spent most of the last three months observing the village in the employment of the Akatsuki. They had plans for the newest generation and he had been told to pick one. Each member had an accomplice to use as a fall guy if needed, that they would hand the child of their choice over to too take care of until they were old enough to train. Kakuzu knew just who he wanted.

He slowly made his way into the village, expertly avoiding all forms of detection, even if it was the dead of night, getting in and then out with his new apprentice was not going to be easy.

He watched as the new head of the Yamanaka Clan put his baby girl to bed and went to bed himself. The man was several decades too young to be able to out think Kakuzu. And he prided himself in being three steps ahead of any adversary he took on. After making sure that the girl's parents were fast asleep, he placed a sleeping Genjutsu on the whole house to keep the girl and her parents from alerting anyone before it was too late.

Kakuzu unfortunately, hadn't expected the Hokage to suspect that something like this might happen in the aftermath of losing one of their best defenses, or for him to go to the best tracker in the village…

(End Chapter One)

Well this is done now! I wonder how twisted I can make this thing… As you noticed, there are Gender Flips, that's not important, and the pairings aren't either, they are minor and won't have an effect on the plot.

The kidnaping is something I thought of on the fly, I hope I'm able to do them all justice!

Neph


	3. A Series of Kidnappings

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist.**_

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter Two: A Series of Kidnappings)

Kakuzu carefully crept into the young Yamanaka Heiress's bedroom, his eyes gleaming with barely suppressed glee. He had avoided all the traps so far, and now, there was nothing between him and the little brat he had been sent to collect. He silently slipped over to the bed and looked at the little blonde sleeping. His job was nearly over. He carefully extracted the kid from her blankets and shoved a pill down her throat, making sure she swallowed. He grinned. That pill would keep her knocked out long enough to get her to his partner, Gisei. Kakuzu snorted slightly. His partner was called 'Sacrifice' and that was all he was. Kakuzu shoved the girl into a small knapsack he had on him for this very reason, and silently slipped out the window. Unbeknownst to him, however, was the fact that the window had a motion sensor jutsu embedded into it. He had barely touched the ground when a loud chiming rang through the house.

Kakuzu cursed, he didn't have time for this. He wanted to deliver the kid and get his money. He took a chance and ran across the open yard to get to the road. He heard the door slam open and he cursed again. He turned in mid-air and shot off a random fire jutsu, going for distraction more than injury. It worked too. Kakuzu smirked when the person chasing after him leaped to the side to avoid being burned, unfortunately glancing at the fire.

'There goes his night vision' thought Kakuzu, before he leaped away through the village, aiming for the nearby woods.

Inoichi cursed quietly as he lost sight of them, "Damn... at least now we know who they were after... I really hope Kakashi can get my little girl back..." he leaped off in the direction of the Hokage.

Sarutobi and Kakashi turned when Inoichi landed near them, "What is it Inoichi?"

"They took Ino," the head of the Yamanaka Clan replied.

Kakashi nodded, "You have something of hers?"

Inoichi pulled out a small blanket, "This is her favorite Blanket; it should work."

Kakashi nodded as he summoned his dogs, "Leave it to us Inoichi-san, we'll get her back."

Kakuzu nearly cheered when he caught sight of the large tree he was supposed to drop the girl off at. Gisei should be waiting there, ready to hand over the money and take the kid with him.

Kakuzu started suddenly when he realized that there was someone chasing him, again. He groaned quietly before glancing back.

His eyes widened and he paled slightly when he saw a man with silver hair and one eye chasing him down. He nearly whimpered in annoyance. First the brat's parent, and now, they send the freakin' cyclone after him. Kakuzu stopped running and turned to face the man.

He sneered,"Kakashi Hatake, I should have known. They can't chase me down by themselves so they send the copy ninja after me."

Kakashi halted about twenty meters from him and said, his voice deadly quiet, "Give Ino back."

Kakuzu snorted and said "No way, this brat is my target, and I _always_ get my target."

Kakashi sighed and pushed his Heate-ite up to uncover his Sharingan. "Then there is no more reason to talk. I will _take_ her back."

Kakashi and Kakuzu blurred out of sight before the sound of metal on metal sounded through the forest.

Kakashi had planned this out carefully as his dogs had helped him track this guy down; they were waiting for his signal. Bull was supposed to grab the sack with Ino in it and take her back to the Hokage; the question of how soon that would be was something else, however.

Kakashi jumped back, "I won't let you take a child of ours away!" he roared as he charged his Raikiri, "This will end you!" he snapped as he dashed forward, signaling to his dogs that it was time for them to do their part.

His eight dog summons burst out of the surrounding foliage and grabbed at Kakuzu, holding him in place, one grabbing the sack carrying Ino and peeling away so that the baby girl wouldn't get hurt as Kakashi connected, "You lose." Kakashi growled as he leaped back. They had Ino, now they had to get her back to her father.

Inoichi hugged his daughter tightly when Kakashi and his dogs retuned twenty minutes later; tears of relief rolling down his face. He pressed his face into Ino's hair and murmured softly to her. Kakashi stood over at the side, smiling happily. The third Hokage sighed and said, "Thank you, Kakashi, for hunting down the kidnapper."

Kakashi nodded and then said, "He most likely had an accomplice. We may have to be careful for a while. Guard all the children."

Sarutobi looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded his head. "Agreed, I'll have the ANBU spread the word."

Inoichi looked up at Kakashi and said, "I could never repay what you have done tonight. If you ever need my help, just send word."

Kakashi had a somewhat stunned expression on as Inoichi left the office, his daughter in his arms. Kakashi shook off his shock and called out, "Perhaps you could have your daughter stay with me while this threat is on the loose."

Inoichi looked at him for a moment and then said, "I will think on it."

Kakashi nodded and Inoichi left. Kakashi turned and bowed to Sandaime before leaping out the window to return home.

When Kakashi returned to the small Hatake home he found Iruka waiting for him, "You aren't hurt are you, Kakashi-san?" she asked in concern.

"Maa, I'm fine 'Ru-chan, nothing to it," Kakashi replied with what she was sure was a smile, "Is Naruto asleep?"

"I just managed to get her to fall asleep," Iruka reported, glad that he was home safe and sound. She yawned, now that he was back she could feel the fatigue catching up with her, "I think I'm going to go to bed too, you coming 'Kashi?"

About a month later, Inoichi approached Kakashi with his daughter is a sling and a bag over one shoulder, "It took a while but Ren has agreed to your suggestion, here are the things Ino needs and I will follow you to your home to drop her off,"

"Alright Inoichi-san," Kakashi replied, taking the bag with practiced ease, "This way."

Inoichi shuffled his feet when they reached Kakashi's home, he knew that Ino would be better protected here but he didn't want to give her away… even if it wouldn't be for very long. It was made especially hard when Ino looked up at him with those enormous innocent blue eyes of hers.

He sighed when he saw Kakashi standing with Iruka in the doorway and tried to get a grip, it wasn't as if he was giving her away after all…

He noticed the small golden spun haired babe in Iruka's arms and his breath hitched as he was forced to remember another blond that had been one of his best friends. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn't dare.

Inoichi finally handed his baby girl over when she and the other girl began babbling to each other. This wouldn't before very long after all. Little did Inoichi know that the kidnappings were _far_ from over…

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

The moon shone hauntingly through the bloodstained window nearly ten months later, the dead body of the female slumped on the floor below it. In the shadows of the room, the woman's killer grinned psychotically as he left the circle drawn on the floor in his blood. The man chuckled softly and he murmured softly to the body, "Thank you ever so much for the fun battle, but now, I take my prize."

The man's attention shifted to the baby in the corner and he strode up to the little kid. He smirked as he met the terrified eyes before he knocked the kid out with a simple hand chop to the neck. He hauled the kid over his shoulder and smirked. 'Time to hand the boy over to Fukyuu'

Not a second after the man left the room the dead woman's husband burst through the door, "Yoshino!" His breath caught in his throat when he spotted her lying on the floor, her dead, still cooling body covered in blood. The man, Nara Shikaku, swallowed as he looked around.

How in the word had this happened? When he checked his son's cot, he found his baby boy was gone, "Oh no... Shikamaru..." Shikaku dashed out of the room, the house, the compound. He quickly took to the roofs; the second target had been taken.

Hidan grumbled under his breath. All of the euphoria from the fight earlier had disappeared when he realized that the kid he was holding was awake...early; unfortunately for Hiden, the kid also seemed to like poking and prodding him, having already nearly poked Hiden's left eye out. 'Where is Fukyuu?! He said he would wait by the old abandoned shrine. Well, I was there and back… and still no sign of him.'

Hiden growled, halting on the roof of an old apartment, pondering what to do. The feel of something aiming to harm him intensified and he glanced behind him in time to see a kunai coming straight at his face.

Hiden barely managed to avoid the kunai, and found a pissed off father lunging at him, He smirked as he lit the man in close, let the kunai cut him. His blood dripped down onto the ground as he raked the boy's father with his scythe.

Shikaku cursed under his breath as he leaped away, watching as the kidnapper drew a symbol on the ground. What was he supposed to do? He's already send one of the other Shinobi in his clan to inform the Hokage about the kidnapping and his pursuit of the kidnapper. Now he was wondering if he would make it out alive.

Hiden laughed insanely as he finished drawing the symbol on the ground.

Hiden stepped into the circle, his appearance changing as he grinned at the man opposite him. "Your fate is sealed." Hiden slices his arm, enjoying the euphoria beginning to pulse through his body as the father opposite him cursed loudly as an identical cut appeared on him. Hiden sliced his leg next, forcing the father to the ground. Hiden grinned, his eyes seeming to be those of a psycho, as he started to stab himself through the stomach.

Shikaku braced himself for the pain of the scythe going through his stomach, his heart breaking as he thought of what might happen to his son. But the pain never came.

Shikaku looked up to see Hiden on the ground outside the circle, cursing up a storm, as a small pug viciously scrubbed at the blood circle on the ground, effectively destroying Hiden's control over Shikaku. Hiden glared at Shikaku's rescuer, a silver haired masked person with one eye.

Hiden glanced at the little kid and then grabbed him before leaping away from the two on the roof. 'Fukyuu, where are you?!'

Shikaku forced himself up, "Thank you Kakashi; let's go." He winced as he forced his wounded leg to hold his weight and leaped after Hiden.

Kakashi shook his head, "Shikaku is going to get killed at this rate…" he muttered, "Come Pakkun, let's go after them!"

"On it Kakashi!" Pakkun replied as he leaped onto his master's shoulder. They couldn't lose even a single child!

Hiden growled in disgust. Fukyuu had vanished and he was now stuck with this...irritating...kid. He had tried to contact Fukyuu earlier and had been met with the sound of static. Hiden growled again.

"You sound quite mad."

Hiden turned and in one fluid movement, sliced through the person talking. The scythe went through the stomach...and the water clone dropped to the ground. Hiden glanced around and saw Fukyuu standing nearby.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Fukyuu winced and said, "I… was gathering intelligence."

Hiden growled at Fukyuu and muttered under his breath.

Fukyuu, meanwhile, glanced at the kid and nodded before he switched his gaze to Hiden again. "…Do you realize how many people you have on your tail?"

Hiden looked up and said, "Kakashi Hatake and the kid's father, I know those two are around."

Fukyuu gritted his teeth and said "Well, allow me to enlighten you. You have three squads of ANBU, and three squads of Hunter on your tail. Plus the two you said, half of the Jounin in the village, and the ANBU Commander. Do you have any idea about how we are going to get this brat out of here?"

Hiden looked up in speculation and said, "Well, we could-"

Fukyuu clamped a hand over Hiden's mouth and said, "The area has been breached, we need to get moving. Now."

Hiden rolled his eyes up to look at Fukyuu and then scanned the clearing. His eyes widened and he nodded quickly. Hiden and Fukyuu vanished into the darkness, trying to escape their pursuers.

They were nearly out of the village when Shikaku caught up with them again, he'd already lost his wife tonight; there was no way he was going to let them take his son! "I'm going to kill you both…" he hissed, his arm and leg were bleeding heavily as he hadn't stopped to get medical attention and his vision was fuzzy, but he was sure that he could still kill them.

Hiden laughed insanely again, "Oh really...?"

Shikaku lunged, "I'll take you with me to hell if I have to! But I am _not_ letting you take Shikamaru!"

Hiden laughed as he struck out with his scythe, slashing through Shikaku's mid-section, killing him almost instantly.

But by then Kakashi had caught up, had snuck up and had taken Shikamaru and covered his eyes. This wasn't good; they'd lost the Jounin Commander...

The sky was cloudy and rain had already begun to fall when they buried the Jounin Commander four days later. All around, tears could be seen in the eyes of everyone present.

Next to Kakashi and Iruka was Shikamaru. His eyes were wide and kind of dazed looking, like he was there, yet not. Kakashi looked at him and recalled what the Sandaime had ordered him to do just a few days ago.

*Flashback*

"Kakashi, you and Iruka will be looking after Shikamaru."

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but Sandaime held up a hand, silencing Kakashi instantly.

"Shikamaru was a target, and so was Ino. Ino is staying with you, why not have Shikamaru stay as well. He can be another playmate for Naruto."

Kakashi hesitated for a second and then nodded.

Sandaime frowned and leaned forward, "If you need a bigger house, then move into the Namikaze home. Technically, that is where Naruto is supposed to be anyway."

Kakashi looked up and met the steely gaze of the Sandaime. He averted his eyes and nodded meekly.

Sandaime sighed and dismissed him.

*Flashback end*

The Sandaime sat behind his desk, quietly contemplating. There had already been two kidnapping attempts, there would most likely be more, only by whom... and who would their target be this time were unknown.

Sandaime looked out the window and gazed at the village. He sighed and quietly murmured, "These attempts are far from over, I just know it..."

Hino Ishi o Mamoru

Nearly a year after Shikamaru's unsuccessful kidnapping, Shino was resting peacefully when a silent stranger stole into his room via the window and lifted him from his bed, and slipped back out of the compound. The toddler slept through most of the escape from the compound, only waking when he felt the icy chill of Hi no Kuni's winter.

Zetsu smirked down at the boy and was tempted to just eat him, but Leader had said that these tiny things were needed for The Plan.

Zetsu looked around, annoyed. He had told Sunakku to meet him near the large oak near the edge of the village, yet he wasn't here. That either meant that he had decided to have a little fun or he had run into trouble. Zetsu hoped it wasn't the last option, but knowing Sunakku, it was. And that made him annoyed. Zetsu sighed and leaped away into the darkness, hunting for Sunakku.

Zetsu was right, his partner was in trouble. He was running from dogs. Zetsu looked at Sunakku and his pursuers for a few seconds, feeling an unusual urge to face palm. 'Dogs?! Sunakku is getting chased by dogs?!'

Zetsu sighed, feeling another thing he wasn't accustomed to, a headache, coming on.

That meant that there could either be a bunch of Inuzuka chasing him or... Sharingan no Kakashi... If it was the latter, Zetsu swore he would _eat_ his worthless partner!

From farther away, Zetsu could hear the patter of many feet and could smell a hint of mutt in the breeze. 'Inuzuka.'

Zetsu grinned ferally and muttered to himself, "Well, well, Sunakku, you have brought me dinner."

Zetsu turned away from his partner and headed toward the horde of soon to be eaten, Inuzuka.

(End Chapter Two)

The first three kidnapping attempts are finished and there are several more on the way! I have one more completely written but there are several more to go!

This was relatively easy to write, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Kidnappings Continue

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter Three: The Kidnappings Continue)

In another part of the village a woman and her daughter kept a close eye on the baby. "Mother, there have been reports of the youngest of my generation are being kidnapped, could this be true?"

"I heard that Shikaku and his wife died defending their baby," her mother replied, "Which is why, Hana, you and I are here while others are looking for the kidnappers. Kiba is much more important," Inuzuka Tsume told her daughter.

Hana nodded, "I understand mother."

Tsume looked at Hana thoughtfully for a minute, her expression becoming sad, "Should anything happen to me, Hana, I want you to take Kiba and run. Find Hatake Kakashi and _beg_ him to take you both in if you have to."

"…Yes mother," Hana complied.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

The group of Inuzuka sent out to help Kakashi found themselves in peril, Zetsu had appeared in the middle of them and had started _eating_ them! Already three of their number, Ninken partners included, were gone!

Hana looked up as her mother stiffened "Hana, stay here. I smell something."

Hana watched as her mother left the room with her partner close behind. Hana sighed and looked down at her little brother. She smiled softly and said softly, "Don't worry, Kiba. I'll protect you. I promise."

Hana placed her head on her arms and settled down next to her little brother, confidant that her three partners would awaken her if there was danger approaching.

Tsume hurried outside to investigate, just barely noticing the shadowy figure that was trying to make its way into her compound. 'Who is that?' she wondered as she approached, trying to stay hidden. What was that bastard doing?

He was headed towards Kiba's room. 'Oh no you don't…' Tsume thought as she followed him, speeding up.

Hana woke up, her three companions growling as they watched the door warily. Hana scooped up her little brother and walked closer to the window as her companions followed her slightly.

The door burst open, revealing a plantman with two different colored body halves. Hana shrunk back farther as he approached her.

Suddenly, right behind him, Tsume burst in, eyes burning with hatred. She engaged the plant man in a battle. She shouted out to Hana, "Take your brother. Find Kakashi! Go!"

Hana grabbed her brother, turned to the window and fled, spreading out her senses for Kakashi's scent. When she locked onto it, she raced for him, praying that she was in time. She leaped out the window, followed by her partners, the Haimaru triplets following close behind.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the sleeping Aburame in his arms. He had finally caught up to the kidnapper's partner and had been able to retrieve the child that had been left with the partner. He shrugged and started toward the Aburame Clan home. He was halfway there when a girl with three dog partners burst out of the darkness nearby. Kakashi caught sight of the Inuzuka marks on her face before she leaped at him, babbling something in a rushed voice, barely taking any breath.

Kakashi held up a hand, "Whoa, slow down. Now what's going on exactly?"

The girl gasped in a desperate breath and said, "Mom is fighting this plant man and she told me to find you if anything happened to her and ask you to help us. Please save my mother!"

Kakashi had frozen at the words 'plant man' and now he unfroze and said, his eyes deadly cold, "Which way?" He asked in a calm voice.

The girl, having caught her breath, pointed, "The Inuzuka Compound is in that direction."

Kakashi snarled silently, luckily enough, he had worked with the girl's, Hana, he remembered, mother Tsume often enough that Pakkun was familiar with her scent. Hopefully they would be able to save her, but this man was a cannibal and it was likely that she was being eaten.

Kakashi carefully put the Aburame Heir, Shino, if he remembered Shibi's report correctly, down and quickly summoned another of his dogs, "Ryou-kun," he said when the smoke cleared, "I want you to take Inuzuka Hana here, home."

The Border Collie nodded, barking his understanding. With a woof to the Haimaru brothers, he turned and started leading them away from the battlefield.

Kakashi stopped just long enough to hand her Shino, "Don't give him to _anyone_ until you get to my place do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Hana replied, taking Shino, "Are you living with someone?"

"Her name is Iruka and you can trust her." Kakashi told her before taking off into the inky darkness of the night.

Kakashi muttered under his breath angrily. It was taking too long to get to the Inuzuka Compound. For all he knew, Tsume might very well be dead by now. He shook his head as the Compound came into view. He shot through the open doorway and halted, stunned.

Blood was spattered across the walls of Kiba's nursery, more than a human could produce, the room was dark and Kakashi's heart sank, because he could barely hear the weak struggles, even if he couldn't really see anything. Was the Plant in the process of eating her? Or had he already moved onto Kuromaru?

Kakashi entered quickly through the window, stealing his emotions for what he was sure he would find. When his eyes adjusted, he knew it was too late for Tsume, she wasn't anywhere to be found, and Kuromaru was just barely fending the monster off.

Kakashi leaped into the fray, drawing the tanto that his father had used before him. The plant growled at him angrily and Kuromaru instantly leaped next to Kakashi, happy to see someone who could help.

Kakashi gave Kuromaru a sideways glance, "Eaten?" he asked, not sure that he wanted, but needed to know.

Kuromaru nodded sadly, he despaired his partner's death, but her pups needed him.

Kakashi charged the tanto with his White Chakra as the Plant Monster lunged at them. He then leaped forward, slicing the monster cleanly in two. "Well, looks like two more orphans for 'Ru and I to look after..." Kakashi muttered darkly as he expertly flicked the blood off of his blade. "Come Kuromaru, let's report to the Hokage." What was he supposed to do _now_? Even his father's house was getting crowded...

Kakashi and Kuromaru stood in front of the Hokage, silently waiting for the decision after their report. The Hokage sighed. The Hatake house was beginning to get crowded and here were two more children to be placed there. What to... do... The Hokage grinned as he came up with the solution for space. He leaned back and said

"Kakashi, you will be taking in the Aburame and the Inuzuka children in. Kuromaru will stay with Hana and young Kiba. As for the crowded state of your house... I think it is time for Naruto to know of her family and heritage."

Kakashi gaped and a single word echoed through the room, "WHAT?!"

"Your house is getting much too small for all the kids, isn't it?" Sarutobi asked smugly.

"Well, yes..." Kakashi admitted, he'd been forced to move out of the nice comfortable little apartment he shared with his partner Umino Iruka and back into his father's house back just after Shikamaru had been kidnapped, and now, with _three more_ moving in his father's house just didn't have enough room!

As the Hokage had said, the only place that was left open was the Namikaze Compound, which not only had several houses on the grounds and some private Training Grounds but also one of the largest Main Houses in the village...

Not very many people knew at all that Kakashi had actually officially been adopted by his Sensei, in fact, Only Rin, his only surviving Genin teammate knew, other than the Hokage. His name in several confidential files was actually Hatake-Namikaze Kakashi, but that was a well-guarded secret. He _could_ get into the compound if he needed to, but there would be questions raised that he just did not want to answer. Kakashi had known that he would eventually have to tell Iruka (he knew that he could trust her) but Kuromaru and Hana could very well _leak_ this sensitive information and it could potentially get to the _wrong people_ like say… _All of Iwa_…

"But…" Kakashi tried to argue, no one was supposed to know…

"My decision is final Kakashi," The Hokage cut him off, "You will explain it to them and then you will move back into the Main House."

"…Yes sir," Kakashi finally replied in defeat, the Hokage knew best after all, who was he to argue? Even if he had some very valid concerns.

Kakashi stood in front of Iruka, Hana, Kuromaru, and Itachi several minutes later. He had just finished explaining everything and swearing everyone to secrecy. Now they had to go round up the kids and move them to the Main House.

Kakashi sighed. In the words of a late friend: 'Naze jamakusai.'

The Namikaze had once been a large clan, though not as large as the Uchiha, where, in the Uchiha District there were at least a hundred homes and businesses, the Namikaze Compound only stretched for maybe three blocks and used to contain one Bakery/Grocery store, one weapon smith, one clothing store, and several smaller homes, all of which were long shut down and empty, although the equipment in the smithy and the bakery still worked. The Forge they could use themselves with a little bit of training from one of the smiths elsewhere in the village, and Iruka was a pretty good cook so they wouldn't starve.

All they had to do was restock the forge, where they could fix any of their weapons that broke once they knew how, and the bakery's fridge and freezer rooms since they had so many mouths to feed.

Kakashi really wasn't comfortable with so many people knowing the truth about him, more so about Naruto and the only reason Itachi knew was that Kakashi was sure that he and his younger brother Sasuke would be joining them sometime soon.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and sliced his thumb, swiping the blood across the security seal on the gate leading into the compound. The gate glowed a bright white and then seemingly opened on its own.

Kakashi stood next to the gate as the rest of them spread out nearby to explore.

Naruto decided to be bold and walked up to the Main House doors. She tried to open them, only to find it locked. She glared at them for a second before she remembered what Kakashi had done to open the gate. She found a sharp stick and swiped it across her left hand to draw blood. She glanced at the door and saw the seal right at the handles. She jumped and managed to place her bleeding palm against it and it glowed white before the doors opened. Naruto grinned, giggling and slipped inside.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi growled in anger. He had taken his eyes off of her for less than five minutes, and she vanished. Everyone was searching for Naruto now. Itachi was searching the smithy with Sasuke. Iruka was searching the bakery.

And Kakashi was left to search the streets, along with carrying two of the small kids. The other one had been given to Iruka to carry.

Kakashi glanced around again before his eyes alighted on the Main House doors. He frowned, they were slightly open. His eyes widened and he muttered a curse before he sent a signal to the rest and entered the Main House. 'Time to find Naruto… mendokuse…' Why did Naruto have to get adventurous _now_?

(End Chapter Three)

Oh wow, this is long…

Mendokuse and Jamakusai mean the same thing, troublesome.

And no, the kidnappings aren't over, not by a long shot.

Enjoy~!

Neph


	5. A Brief Respite

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter Four: A Brief Respite: Settling into Their New Home)

Naruto toddled over to the stairs, not aware that her older brother was panicking over the fact that he had lost sight of her. To her two year old mind, the entire mysterious compound radiated a strange warmth that she could not identify with her limited vocabulary. This huge house had called to her incessantly, and she had been unable to resist its call.

There were dusty photos all over, from what she could see, and she couldn't really see anything specific, just glimpses of a bright, very pretty red and sun-spun gold.

Kakashi groaned in exasperation, feeling a sudden urge to tear his hair out. Why? Why him?

He had one simple job, and he managed to lose the object of his job in a Compound that he thought he knew pretty well. Not only was the girl lost in the Compound, she was lost in the Main House and Kakashi had thought that he knew all the hiding places in the house. He turned to the rest of the group as they entered the main foyer area and told them, "She's in here, somewhere."

Iruka shook her head. Kakashi was supposed to be famed for being able to see everything, and yet he managed to lose a two year old girl. Granted, the girl was the daughter of the fourth Hokage, but still. Iruka sighed, "We had better split up to search."

The rest nodded and vanished for various parts of the house.

Naruto didn't know the kind of panic she was causing as she toddled into the master bedroom; she carefully climbed onto the huge bed in the center. Naruto grinned once she was up on the bed. Maybe now she'd be able to see a picture!

She carefully started to crawl over to the bedside table, which held two picture frames. When she reached it, Naruto reached out to grab one of the pictures, only to freeze when an intense warmth enveloped her. Her hand began to tremble, unable to move as she got her first good look at the photos.

In one of the photographs was a man with spiky blond hair much like her own, and his Diamond blue eyes were soft and warm as he gazed at the woman he had his arms around.

She had long, _long_ red hair and purple-grey eyes, as warm and gentle as the man's, Naruto wasn't supposed to know who they were but somehow, she did.

Naruto had a very small vocabulary, but Mama and Papa weren't part of it. Her eyes started to tear up in frustration; she didn't like not being able to put names to the man and woman in both photographs.

The other had the man leaning against a wall with the woman in his arms; they both seemed to be caressing her distended belly lovingly.

Finally Naruto's tears fell and she began to cry loudly, snatching one of the photographs and hugging it as tightly as she could manage.

Iruka's head jerked up from where she had been searching in a hidey hole at the sound of crying. She called out, "Kakashi! She's upstairs."

Kakashi and Iruka rushed up the stairs to find Naruto in the master bedroom, crying over a picture. Kakashi glanced at Iruka and asked, "Naruto? What is the matter?"

Naruto looked up, her diamond blue eyes, so like the eyes of the man in the picture, filled with tears. Naruto pointed to the photo, "Who...? Kaka-nii..." She reached for him with one arm, "Up."

Kakashi sighed as he picked her up, gazing down at the photograph she was clutching, "You want to know who they are?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. The reason she didn't know what the words for mother and father were that Kakashi and Iruka had been very carefully to never address themselves that way. They had always called each other Nii-san and Nee-san instead; they didn't _want_ to take the place of the Yondaime and his wife.

Kakashi sat heavily on the bed, "This is Mama and Papa," he tried to explain, "Tou-san and Kaa-san."

"Mama, Papa?" Naruto asked, testing the words curiously, staring at the man and the woman. She brightened, "Where?"

Kakashi pulled her closer, unable to answer.

Naruto's eyes darkened when her older brother didn't answer. What was wrong with him? "'Kashi-nii?"

"They aren't here Naruto-hime..." Kakashi managed to choke out.

"But..." Naruto blinked up at him, "Warm..."

Iruka watched Kakashi and Naruto sadly. To grow up without knowing parents was not something she would wish on anyone, and yet, Naruto did not know them. Yet somehow, she somehow seemed to sense them somewhere.

Iruka looked behind her to see the rest of them coming over to the door, Itachi looking harried as he dealt with all of them at once. She smiled slightly. It was good to see one of the Uchiha Clan flustered and harried.

Iruka turned back to Kakashi and Naruto and wondered silently, 'If you were still here, Yondaime-sama, would you approve of the way that we have raised your child?'

"They're gone Naruto-hime," Kakashi tried to explain.

Naruto shook her head, "Here, warm."

"They aren't..." Kakashi argued weakly, 'Warm? What does that mean?'

Naruto slipped out of Kakashi's lap and crawled back to center of the bed, "Warm, here."

Kakashi blinked, "...There's a warm presence in the house?"

Naruto shook her head and pointed out the window, "Whole com… comp… awea!"

"There's warmth in the whole compound?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Really warm here!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him into the center of the bed.

Kakashi fell over, "Oof!" He froze up as he tried to get up, Naruto was right, he felt warm and welcome... as if they weren't gone. "What the…?" A warm breeze ruffled his hair.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san...?" he wondered. Kakashi thought he heard a quiet, familiar giggle on the wind but it was much too quiet.

Naruto smiled happily when realization bloomed on her older brother's face.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, halfway to himself, "How…"

Naruto smiled, repeating herself, "Warm."

Kakashi looked at Naruto again and then smiled, "Warm," He agreed.

Naruto smiled happily and hugged Kakashi.

Iruka looked at them while they hugged and decided to enter the room. She walked up to Kakashi and Naruto and asked, "Everything okay, 'Kashi, Naruto?

Kakashi looked up, "Everything's perfect 'Ru," Kakashi replied, "Naruto-chan thinks that they're here..."

"How can they be here when...?" Iruka trailed off.

"Maybe they're haunting this place," Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka wasn't sure how to reply.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and Iruka as they finished telling him what Naruto had discovered inside the house. He placed his hands together and leaned his elbows on the desk. He sighed and said, "Well, this is… strange."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and then Kakashi said, "More than a little strange. I could actually almost hear Kushina. She was… laughing…"

Hiruzen and Iruka exchanged looks and then Hiruzen shook his head wearily. "Stay in the house. It might be good for Naruto to feel them every day."

Kakashi and Iruka nodded in agreement and left the office.

Hiruzen looked at the Fourth Hokage's picture and murmured to himself, "Even dead, you two are stirring up trouble..."

The Hokage sagged in his chair, only to bolt upright a second later, there, on the breeze, he could swear that he could faintly hear Minato's amused chuckles, as the door clicked shut.

Iruka looked up at her partner, "Is it really safe to restrict the kids to the compound?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Do we have much of a choice?"

"I suppose not…" Iruka replied.

In the office Hiruzen dug out the paperwork for a long term mission inside the village, "Get me Neko and Tora," he told one of his ANBU as he filled out the mission request.

"Sir!" one of the ANBU disappeared.

Hiruzen looked down at his piles of paper and decided to do them later, just as two ANBU appeared. One was Tora, the other, Neko. Hiruzen nodded, "Tora, you are being assigned to a long term ANBU medic mission. You will be looking after Kakashi, Iruka, and the kids in their care. For now, do not reveal who you are. Neko, you will be on guard duty for the children in Kakashi and Iruka's care. The orders about your identity are the same as Tora's. Do you understand?"

Tora and Neko bowed, "Yes, sir."

Tora took the mission scroll to look over after they were dismissed.

(End Chapter Four)

Not my longest chapter ever, but now it's back to the kidnapping… I won't reveal who Tora and Neko are until later either…

Neph


	6. The Kidnappins Resume

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter Five: The Kidnappings Resume)

Kakashi sighed three months later; they had _finally_ finished cleaning the compound! Now he could relax a bit. He'd been slightly surprised at first when the ANBU team of Tora and Neko had arrived.

Kakashi stiffened when he heard Naruto crying nearby, she must have been playing and hurt herself... he hurried to the back yard of the Main House and found her on the ground under the tree she'd been climbing, with Tora's hands glowing a bright healing green. With a start, Kakashi recognized the bag at her side as the one he had given Rin to carry her medical supplies last year.

...Why was Rin here?

Underneath the mask, Tora, or Rin as she had been called before, smiled. Naruto was a fun kid to be around, even if she did get hurt often. She heard footsteps coming toward her and glanced up.

Kakashi stood there, his eye narrowed, calculating.

Rin felt a tiny sense of dread.

Kakashi sighed and asked, "How is Naruto?"

Rin sighed, slightly relieved, "She is fine. The wound was not fatal and was quickly healed."

Kakashi nodded and then looked straight at her, "So, why are you here… Rin?"

Rin looked at Kakashi, gaping beneath her mask. 'Aw, crap.' Rin hesitated, wondering what it could have been that gave her away. Her eyes fell on the bag and she resisted the urge to hurt herself. Of course Kakashi would recognize her new medicine supply bag; _he_ was the one who had given it to her…

"It's a mission Kakashi," Rin replied, sounding somewhat defeated, "Not that I wouldn't have done this anyway when you would have gotten around to asking..." she grinned under her mask, "I'm the medic, Neko is the bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard…" Kakashi told his slightly older former teammate sulkily.

"Maybe not," Tora, no Rin, conceded, "But it never hurts to have an extra set of eyes, especially when you're taking care of so many kids."

"…True…" Kakashi agreed reluctantly, "I'm still going to go to the Hokage. Can you keep an eye on Naruto-hime until I get back?"

"Sure, no problem Kakashi-taichou!"

Rin watched the kids with amusement sparkling in her eyes, not that anyone could see them behind the mask. She smiled as Naruto and Shika played a small game of hide and seek.

She glanced toward the Hokage office and grinned. Hiruzen had an annoying habit of being quite stubborn when he wanted to, but he also had a small sadistic side that he used on his ninjas to give him amusement. Rin shook her head, 'Kakashi is in for a headache.' She thought in amusement as she watched Ino escape from the house with Kiba and Hana hot on her heels. Ino shrieked in laughter as she joined Naruto and Shikamaru's game.

"Make sure to stay in the yard kids!" Rin called after them as they spread out.

"Yes Tora-san!" Hana called back as she started counting back from ten.

Ten minutes later, Tora frowned as she felt a shiver of dread run down her back. She looked around and called for her partner, "Neko."

Tenzo appeared next to her and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Rin concentrated for a moment and then realized what it was that had her on edge. "Neko, where are the kids?"

Tenzo looked around for a second, finally noting the quiet, and muttered, "Crap."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi stared at the Hokage, "Why did you send Neko and Tora to look after us? I can take care of us just fine."

"You and Iruka only have four eyes and you have how many kids in your care now?" Sarutobi asked.

"...Six now, Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered hesitantly.

"And with how all the Heirs are being targeted more are going to end up in your care," Sarutobi told him, "Kakashi, I don't know if you've noticed, but the Will of Fire is dying out in Minato's generation, I am tasking you and Iruka with keeping it alive in the children and the more people you have helping you are more people that have their own wills rekindled! However… I'm afraid it's too late for those who were the closest with the Yondaime and his wife…"

Kakashi stared, was the Hokage out of his mind? "But Sandaime-sama, there is no way that Iruka and I can accomplish that alone!"

"That is _why_ I assigned Neko and Tora to help you."

Kakashi looked at Hiruzen and sighed. He had a point. It was getting difficult to keep eyes on all of the children. Kakashi looked up again and said. "All right, Sandaime-sama."

Hurried footsteps outside the door had both of them glancing over. The door flew open and both Neko and Tora burst in. Before Hiruzen could say anything, Neko and Tora bowed their heads and said, "Our apologies for interrupting, Sandaime-sama."

Neko hesitated and Tora took over, "The children have vanished from the Compound."

Kakashi and Hiruzen gaped and then shouted, "WHAT?"

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Naruto shivered as the warmth of the Compound disappeared, "We... Outside..." Her eyes widened as she figured out just how much trouble they were in. They weren't supposed to leave the Compound!

No one else seemed to have noticed though. Naruto wanted the warmth of the Compound back.

Shikamaru noticed that she hadn't moved, "Nawu?"

Naruto looked up, "Shika?"

"We go?"

Naruto shook her head, afraid, "Go back!"

Kiba looked back and noticed Naruto and Shika just standing there for a moment. He turned and walked back to them. Kiba looked at Naruto and asked, "Come on, Nawu, Shika."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and replied, "Nawu wants to go back."

Kiba frowned and said, "We go."

Naruto looked back and then at Kiba, before shaking her head. "Go back," she insisted.

Kiba turned and headed away from the Compound. Shika hesitated and then followed. Naruto looked back at the compound one last time and then followed after them, still feeling uneasily.

Naruto really didn't want to be out of the Compound, they were going to get in trouble! "Wanna go home…" she muttered sadly as the Compound got farther and farther away.

Shikamaru look back at Naruto, there was a reason that they were all living in that compound, he knew it, he just couldn't figure out why, though he was sure it had something to do with his playmate.

Kiba didn't pay attention to his lagging friends and just kept walking. Pretty soon they had left the Village entirely.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi rushed out of the Hokage office, Neko and Tora right behind him. He glanced back and said, "Neko! Find 'Ruka."

Neko nodded and shunshin'd away.

Kakashi faced forward again and felt the beginnings of panic begin, "Naruto. Where are you?"

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Naruto wasn't having any fun anymore, so she tried to turn around and go back home. She was scared, she wanted the warmth of the Compound, more; she wanted her brother!

Naruto whimpered quietly, getting Shikamaru's attention as the whole group had stopped when they notice that she had, "Nawu?"

"...Home..." Naruto whimpered, tears forming in her eyes, "Home safe, hewe not."

Shikamaru wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Naruto and Shikamaru turned as they heard shouting coming from nearby. They crept over and heard shouting about how someone had been taken.

Naruto looked at Shika, her eyes wide and scared, "Want go home. Home safe. Nii-san home."

Shika looked at Naruto and said, "Want go home too..."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Sakura whimpered as she came to, cold and hungry. She had been stuffed in a bag and was now on the move. She cold, she was hungry, and she wanted to go home. She didn't dare cry, the Awesome Ninja she wanted to be like wouldn't.

These men were strange, and she didn't like their voices at all, they were gruff and one kept talking about cutting off one of her arms! She just knew that she didn't like them at all!

(End Chapter)

Ok! We've gotten back to the kidnappings! Sakura's turn is next as you can see! …I think I was able to get the 'kiddie speech' down, if you think I didn't then leave a review or a PM with suggestions on how to do it better!

Enjoy~!

Neph


	7. Saving Sakura

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter Six: Saving Sakura)

Deidara and Haretsu grinned at each other as they congratulated themselves in capturing a kid. Haretsu glanced to the side and said, "Hey, Deidara, guess what I see. Little brats out all alone. We should 'help' them out."

Deidara grinned and replied, "Let's do it."

Haretsu and Deidara walked up to the kids they had seen and asked, "Hey there, little ones. Do you need any help?"

Deidara's eyes sparkled with malice and excitement.

The children trembled slightly in fear.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru with frightened eyes, "Run Shika!" she grabbed his hand and began dragging him away from the frightening duo, "Want Nii-san..."

"Nawu, slow!" Shikamaru complained quietly as he tried to get his feet under him to run.

"No," Naruto replied, "Dey bad. Bad Happen to us dey catch!"

Shikamaru sighed, he really couldn't argue with that.

They both shared grim looks when they came upon Hana and Kiba, "Hana-nee, Kiba, Run!" Naruto called as they ran passed.

Hana looked at Naruto and Shika before turning to face where they just came from. She saw the duo holding a squirming bag and she paled. "Kiba, run."

Hana grabbed Kiba and followed after Naruto and Shika. They had almost made it to the end of the lane when the two appeared before them again. The blonde one grinned.

Naruto whimpered, she _knew_ something bad would happen if they left the safety of the Compound!

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Pakkun stopped and sniffed the air, "They left the Namikaze Compound a while ago and went," he turned to the left, "This way. We need to hurry; I can sense a hostile presence with them!"

"Damn it!" Kakashi muttered, he turned to his companions and the rest of his dogs, "Bisuke, Ryou-kun, you go with 'Ruka, Bull, you go with Tora, Kiku-hime, you go with Neko. The rest of you spread out, Pakkun, you're with me. Let's get our kids back before something happens!"

Naruto, Hana, Kiba, Shika, and Shino shivered as they looked at the two ninja in front of them. They could tell they wanted something with them, they just didn't know what.

Hana was frozen. They radiated bloodlust and made her wish she could move. Hana's eyes widened as she realized exactly what she could do… scream. Hana breathed in deep and let it all out in a long, drawn out yell that sounded a lot like a howl.

Kakashi's head snapped up, "That was Hana, Pakkun, answer her!" They sped up as Pakkun howled in answer. Now the entire search party was heading towards the younger kids.

Kakashi and Iruka were the first on the scene, just as Deidara took a step forward, a frightening smile on his face.

"Iwa…" Kakashi snarled as he landed between Hana and Deidara.

Deidara froze, "It's…" his face paled, "You…"

Kakashi smirked, "You are lucky that Sensei is busy…"

Deidara's face went white, "Come on Haretsu; let's get out of here!"

Haretsu blinked, "He doesn't look that tough Deidara…"

"He's one of the Yellow Flash's Little Devils!" Deidara snarled, "I've heard horror stories from survivors of the War! In fact I was _training_ during the tail end of the war!" Deidara made a hasty retreat, taking the sack with him.

Sakura, who had heard the entire thing, felt her chance of rescue slipping away and she cried out, hoping against hope to be rescued.

Naruto's head snapped in the direction Deidara had gone, "Got kid…" She realized, "Nii-san, dey got girl!"

"'Ru, take the kids back to the compound," Kakashi told his partner as he raised his Heate-ite, revealing his Sharingan eye. "We will retrieve the child."

Iruka nodded, it made sense, even if she was really good, she was still just a Genin, it was better to leave this to the Jounin. "Ok, kids, we're going home."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi, Tora and Neko took to the trees, the dogs following them. Even with Deidara's head start, the three were gaining. Kakashi knocked out Deidara's partner, causing Deidara to panic.

In his panic, Deidara dropped the bag, which Tora caught. She opened the sack, expecting to see a clan child, only to find a civilian instead. "Why would they want a civilian child…?" Tora asked herself as the child clung to her. She only hoped the girl's parents were still alive.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Back in the village, Kuromaru was investigating the home of the newest kidnappee, he could smell death on the air. At least one of the unfortunate girl's parents were dead.

They had probably been taken by surprise and had died quickly; at least, that was what Kuromaru hoped. He leaped in through the window and found one dead and the other almost dead. He howled as loudly as he could. 'Poor kid,' he thought, 'she's going to be devastated...'

…And the kids had just gained another playmate.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi looked at the children, feeling his eyebrow tick slightly in annoyance.

The pink haired girl stood there, watching him curiously.

Kakashi felt an aggravated smile stretch across his face.

The little brat was LOUD. Even at her age, she was just too loud for his ears.

The little girl smiled brightly and chattered excitedly in that overly loud voice, making Kakashi's ears hurt, his mind scream. 'Make it stop!'

Iruka noticed Kakashi holding his ears, "'Kashi?" she asked in concern.

"She's so loud 'Ru…" Kakashi whispered, "It's hurting my ears…"

"That's the Hatake senses right?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded, "I really don't know how Naruto-hime is dealing with it, Sensei's hearing was even better than mine..."

Iruka nodded, "I'll see what I can do Kakashi."

"Thanks," Kakashi replied.

Iruka approached the kids, "Hey Naruto-hime, who's your new friend," she asked quietly.

"'Ru-nee, this Sakuwa," Naruto replied, "Sakuwa, this Iwuka-nee."

Naruto looked around mischievously and then waved Kiba forward slightly. They had gotten so bored, confined to the Compound unless they were escorted and they had decided to sneak out. If they had known what would be awaiting them, they never would have tried it. Now they were going to be facing the consequences.

(End Chapter)

Well there's Sakura… I hope everyone enjoyed this. Haretsu means explosion


	8. The Hyuuga Kidnappings

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter Seven: The Hyuuga Kidnappings)

Four months after Sakura came to live in the Compound, Kakashi was called away by Hokage to retrieve two children from the Hyuuga Compound. When he got there he found Hiashi had already killed the would-be kidnapper, "Idiot…" Kakashi sighed, "Now we'll never know if this was connected to any of the other kidnappings…"

Hizashi looked over at him from where he was consoling his son and Niece, "Kakashi-san is right you know, Hiashi..."

Hiashi sighed, "Sorry..."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Mokushi watched from the trees as Tobi sat, quivering in excitement. Their targets… were the Hyuuga brats, Hinata and Neji. Mokushi glanced around and then murmured softly, "Tonight, Tobi. Tonight, we strike for good."

Tobi quivered again and said, "Yay! Fu, fun, fun. Tobi wants to have fun!"

Mokushi sighed, rubbing his aching head tiredly. How he wished he had been given another partner rather than this one.

Tobi licked his lips, "Tobi was actually afraid that Kumo would get the kids first, but this works fine, Ne Mokushi?"

Mokushi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded, "Yes Tobi, this works better even…"

And while Mokushi was busy kidnapping the Hyuuga, Tobi could do a bit of scouting in the Uchiha Compound, no need to go in blind… If it all worked out, they could get the Hyuuga out before anyone realized anything! But with Sharingan no Kakashi being alerted, chances of that were very low.

Mokushi sighed, at this rate they'd end up waiting at least another week! In fact, that might be better, let the Village think everything was fine…

Mokushi frowned. It was nearly nightfall. If he was going to pull out, it was now. He glanced over at the excited Tobi and sighed again. "Tobi."

Tobi glanced over, curious.

"We're pulling back for a week or two."

Tobi pouted as Mokushi vanished into the night, but ultimately, he followed his partner.

Tobi frowned, why did he have to pull back when he wasn't even going to be doing anything against anyone? Ok, so he was planning on kidnapping the younger Uchiha Heir… but he wasn't going to do it anytime soon, just some scouting to make sure he remembered where everything was!

But… both Madara _and_ Pein wanted him to follow his partner's lead, and if Mokushi was withdrawing, he had to as well.

If this had been several years ago he wouldn't even be here…

Mokushi clenched his fists tightly. If he had known what a pain Tobi would become, then he would have taken the two brats that one night and faced the consequences head on. At this rate, he would either kill his partner or kill himself, it was a tossup.

Tobi opened his mouth again and Mokushi's control snapped, "Fine. Tonight we strike, just keep yer trap shut 'till then, ya got that."

Tobi nodded meekly as Mokushi inwardly cursed. It had taken years for him to grow out of talking street like, and yet a few days trapped with this… this… and it snapped away both his control and his manner. How maddening it was that he couldn't even come up with a bad enough word to call his 'partner'.

Partner, hah. He was beginning to look like a good circuit for a lot of electricity and water jutsu. 'Relax,' he told himself calmly. 'Just a few more hours. You can do it. Just meditate and focus on the plan.' Mokushi breathed in and then out, falling into a rhythm for meditation. 'Soon…' His eyes closed, slightly gleaming with excitement. 'Soon…'

That night, the two split up, Tobi to who knew where and Mokushi went back to the Hyuuga Compound.

Mokushi stood in the tree next to the Hyuuga Compound, ready for action. He grinned ferally and muttered to himself, "Time to finish this." He leaped from the tree and began his assault on the Hyuuga Compound.

Mokushi killed a few of the branch members of the clan, Hizashi included, to get to Hinata and Neji's rooms. He found then unguarded. Mokushi struck quickly, knocking out both Neji and Hinata before stuffing them inside bags to carry them. He grinned. "Now to find Tobi and get out of here with these brats."

He found Tobi waiting for him at the gate, "You got them?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, let's go." Mokushi replied.

Neither noticed Iruka watching them suspiciously.

Iruka raced over to where she knew Kakashi would be. She had had a bad feeling that morning and she had decided to visit the Hyuuga children to try to calm down. She had nearly been there when she had seen those two with the big bags. She was no fool; she would go to Kakashi for help. Those children needed them.

Kakashi!" She called as she rounded the corner, "Emergency! Hinata has been kidnapped again and this time they took Neji too!"

Kakashi's slouch disappeared, "Which way did they go 'Ru?"

Iruka caught her breath; "They went out the main gate."

Kakashi summoned his dogs as his partner spoke.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Mokushi grinned as he glanced at the bags Tobi was lugging around. The two Hyuuga kids hadn't woken up at all and for that, he was grateful. Otherwise, he might have gone through his headache medicine quicker than he wanted to. He looked at Tobi and said, 'Better stop for now and rest. We don't want to get too tired."

Tobi nodded and dumped the bags next to a tree before going over to the river nearby. Mokushi looked at the bags and then shrugged before following after Tobi.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

The hooded figure walked down the road, easily blending in with the surrounding people. Underneath the hood, diamond blue eyes gleamed as they took in everything, never halting in their flickering motions. The figure stepped to the side to avoid getting hit and noticed two sacks propped against a tree. Curious, the figure walked over and opened the bags.

Two children, one in each bag, lay unmoving, still knocked out from the kidnapping. Quiet muttering was heard from the figure, before the figure pulled the children out of the bags and then walked away with them, leaving two empty bags on the ground.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Mokushi stalked back toward the unconscious children, muttering expletives under his breath at Tobi. The brat had jumped into the water and then pulled him in too. Now he was soaked.

He looked at the two bagged children and felt like screaming. The bags were empty, the children vanished. He picked up one of the bags and shouted, "Tobi!"

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Hinata had a headache. All she remembered was going to sleep fine, and now she had a headache. She opened her eyes and glanced around to see a hooded figure nearby, tending a fire. Only then did Hinata realize that it was night. She shook her head and softly asked, "Ano, excuse me."

The figure turned to her and then a soft baritone voice sounded from beneath it, "Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry. You and the boy seem to have some rather impressive knots on your heads to keep you under, but other than that, you're fine."

Hinata frowned at the figure and the figure chuckled slightly, "Sorry, I forgot to remove the hood didn't I?"

The figure removed the hood to reveal light blond locks spiking around his head. His bangs hung in front of his face down past his mouth. His diamond blue eyes shone from behind the gold locks with amusement. His blond hair reached to his shoulders and two of his bangs were dyed black with the rest of his hair streaked lightly by the same color. He looked a little to the right of Hinata and smiled, saying, "Looks like the boy is coming around now. That's good, since I don't know where you come from."

Hinata looked over to see Neji opening his eyes and glancing around. His eyes connected with hers and then they both glanced at the male who had rescued them. He noticed their looks and smiled ruefully, "Sorry. I didn't introduce myself, did I?" He smirked slightly and said, "My name is Taiga. …Seireimune Taiga. It's nice to meet you."

Hinata and Neji looked at Taiga and then smiled at the same thing. "Nice to meet you, Taiga-san. My name is Neji, and this is my cousin Hinata. We're from the Hyuuga Clan in Konohagakure."

Taiga's eyes lit up in excitement and he said, "Great. I know the general location of where Konohagakure might be, but, hopefully, we'll run into a patrol to help us out." Taiga gracefully stood up and grinned at the two Hyuuga, "Get some sleep. In the morning, we'll head toward Konohagakure."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi, his dogs, and an ANBU tracking team leaped through the trees, hoping to track down the kids before it was too late.

It was pure coincidence that he ran into the little Hyuuga and their rescuer, "Who are you?" Kakashi asked suspiciously as two of his dogs herded the two children safely behind him.

His ANBU Team appeared a second later, just as Taiga was about to answer.

Taiga discreetly glanced around at the dogs and the ANBU that arrived with the silver haired ninja. He had noticed the Leaf symbol on the headbands, so he knew that they were friendly, maybe. Hopefully.

Taiga smiled and held his hands up slightly as one of the ANBU, a Bear masked one, put his hand on a tanto on his back. Taiga returned to the question that the silver haired ninja had asked him and said, "Easy, now. I'm not an enemy. I found the two kids in bags near a river and rescued them. My name is Taiga."

The silver haired ninja seemed to growl slightly, "Last name?"

Taiga nearly hesitated. He had adopted the last name 'Seireimune' to fool the kids, but with enough time in a Torture and Interrogation department and it wouldn't hold up. But he had to use it or else the kids would know he had lied about his last name, and he had been told that his Clan had kicked him out at birth and that first he had been grabbed by Iwa, but then the other village had taken him in. He couldn't remember the other village's name, though, no matter how hard he tried.

Taiga smiled and said, "Seireimune. My name is Seireimune Taiga. It's… nice… to meet you?" he asked, not sounding that sure of himself.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, this man, who looked much like Tou-san, had just lied to him. It didn't matter though; once Torture and Interrogation got through with him he'd be singing a different tune. "Bear, take the Hyuuga to Tora."

"Yes sir Taichou!" the Bear masked ANBU replied, picking up the still groggy kids and vanishing.

"You will be coming with us, Taiga-san," Kakashi told him.

"Yes sir," Taiga replied, trying to remember if he had ever actually spoken to his older brother. Even though he had always shied away from him, his older brother, Namikaze Minato had been his ideal. And while they had an older sister named Kaiko that Taiga had never met, Minato had been the heir.

He just hoped he would get out of this in one piece, Taiga didn't think that his older brother even knew of his existence.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Taiga stared at the Yamanaka, feeling like hitting his head against the wall. He actually felt sorry for the man, because he would never get into Taiga's mind unless he allowed him. And he had no intention of allowing that.

Taiga watched as the Yamanaka tried to enter his mind. He figured it would take at least a few minutes for the Yamanaka to come back from the labyrinth that the seal blocked his mind with. It had only one way in and one way out and was littered with booby traps and pit falls and all manner of traps. The farther in you got, the worse the traps.

Taiga counted down and, sure enough, the Yamanaka came back to himself within minutes, sweating profusely as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. Taiga watched as he seemed to come to a conclusion and then he left the room. Taiga waited for a moment and then the Yamanaka came back, only this time, he wasn't alone. He brought a torture expert too. Taiga inwardly cringed. This was going to hurt.

Ibiki smirked when he saw his new... guest. "What's his name?" he asked Inoichi.

"He says that it's Seireimune Taiga. But from Kakashi-san's reaction to him we know that one if not both names are a lie," Inoichi replied, "Our job is to get the truth out of him."

"Well, it's a good thing that getting the truth out of people is my specialty," Ibiki returned with a savage grin.

"Just be careful not to permanently break him Ibiki, Kakashi suspects that he's related to our Late Yondaime."

"Will do."

Taiga swallowed as Ibiki approached, someone suspected that he was a Namikaze? But he looked nothing like his older brother! The youngest of the Namikaze siblings shrank into his chair, he might have been trained to resist it, but nobody liked being tortured!

Wait… _Late Yondaime_? But… hadn't that been his _brother_? Did that mean that the heir to the Clan was _dead_?

Taiga wasn't sure what to do now, he'd halfway expected his brother to meet him if he'd ever actually got up the guts to try and reconnect with the Clan… He was careful not to let his shock at the loss of an older brother he had never known affect his expression. But on the inside he was cursing himself for all of his lost chances to meet and to know Minato.

The torture started with a simple seal that increased pain, and then the torturer used a blunt kunai to make slow incisions all over his arms and his chest. That hurt like a bitch but Taiga had endured worse.

When the seal finally wore off, the torturer sat back with a frown for a moment before he turned and brought out some senbon. He then proceeded to stick these senbon into his body in order to reach his pain nerves. Taiga's eyes widened minutely before the torturer ran some lightning chakra through the senbon and to his pain receptors. Taiga's mind screamed in pain, but he endured. He would not break. He'd take his lineage to the grave if he had to!

The torturer the tried a cat o' nine tails whip, which had Taiga cringing in pain, but not crying out. Finally, the torturer stepped back with a frustrated noise. Taiga was secretly glad; he was beginning to crack from the constant torture. He'd never had to endure this long before.

Then the Yamanaka stepped forward and asked, "Well, Ibiki?"

The torturer, Ibiki looked at Taiga with grudging respect. "He hasn't broken yet, and I'm out of ideas…"

The Yamanaka cursed and then wondered out loud, "What if we brought in Kakashi to help?"

Taiga felt a slow shiver of dread crawl down his spine. He wondered how this 'Kakashi' person would torture him. He just hoped that he didn't say anything about his now deceased brother... Although with his luck, it just might happen. This was not good…

The mention of his brother might do what hours of torture could not, Taiga watched in trepidation as Inoichi left the room, 'Please… don't let them say anything about my brother…' Taiga prayed silently, though he knew it was probably in vain. This Kakashi, he'd heard of him, even seen him with his brother on several occasions. No doubt Kakashi had been his brother's student.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi looked up from the viewing window as Inoichi came in, "Yes Inoichi-san?"

"We're having trouble breaking him, would you like to help?" Inoichi asked.

"…He's got Sensei's eyes…" Kakashi muttered, "There has only ever been one clan with eyes that color."

"You're saying that his name is Namikaze?" Inoichi asked.

"Almost positive," Kakashi replied as he got up, "I'll help, if he is of the Clan though…" He let his sentence trail off.

Taiga looked up at the Yamanaka returned, the silver haired man behind him. Taiga felt a slight discomfort in his stomach. Kakashi. The one person who might be able to break him. This was not good.

The Yamanaka sighed and motioned Kakashi forward. Kakashi walked up to Taiga, revealing his Sharingan eye as he walked.

Taiga breathed a silent sigh of relief. A Genjutsu then, was to be his new torture. He could handle that.

Kakashi trapped him in a Genjutsu where Taiga was surrounded by enemies. To Taiga, they seemed to take the form of some of the people who he had been tormented by before. Taiga suddenly felt a strong surge of anger at the illusions and he nearly folded to the killer instincts that his captors beat into him. With a great amount of will alone, he reigned in his rage and softly murmured, "Kai: Sharingan gen'ei."

The Genjutsu shattered and revealed Kakashi panting roughly as he dealt with the fatigue that using the Sharingan had given him.

He sighed and grabbed a chair from nearby before sitting near Taiga. He looked Taiga in the eye and then said, "Well, since you refuse to break, I guess that I could tell you some stories."

Taiga felt another shiver of dread shoot down his spine.

Kakashi gave him a canny glance as he continued, "About my Sensei."

Taiga's eyes widened slightly, "Oh shit."

It didn't take Taiga that long after Kakashi started talking about his brother to cave, "Alright, alright... What do you want to know?" Taiga asked in defeat after the second story.

"Your name," Kakashi replied.

"…Namikaze Taiga."

Inoichi and Ibiki looked at Taiga in disbelief. It had taken two stories about Namikaze Minato to break him when torture didn't even work. What the heck?

Kakashi stared at Taiga for a moment and then he asked, "What was your relation to my sensei?"

Taiga sighed. Now that he had caved, he would tell them the answers that they wanted, which was the truth. "I am the third child. Minato was the heir and apparently I have another sibling named Kaiko."

Kakashi nodded and then mused, "You are awfully talkative all of a sudden..."

Taiga shrugged and said, "You are one of the few to ever get me to break. When I break, I tell the questioners what they want to hear. I can stretch the truth sometimes, but I will not do that here."

Kakashi accepted that and then asked, "Why haven't I heard of you before?"

Taiga hesitated and then said, "I am unsure if my brother even knew of my existence."

Kakashi nodded and then asked, "Why have you not contacted the village before?"

Taiga took a breath and then started his tale, leaving quite a lot of stuff out on purpose. "I was in the Village of Iwa for about ten years. Then another Village took me in, but I am unable to remember the name. When I escaped, they had Hunter Nin and ANBU on my tail for years. It was safer to stay hidden." Kakashi frowned and Taiga mentally added to himself, 'Plus I was told my clan banished me to die, so I didn't know what kind of reception I'd get…'

Kakashi nodded and then made himself comfortable. He would be here for a while, asking questions, of that he was sure.

The questioning went on for several hours, at the end he finally admitted to having been told that he had been banished.

In the end, the Hokage arrived to see what was going on.

(End Chapter)

Taiga is a new character that was just created, he is Minato's younger brother and Kaiko (you remember her right?) is the eldest of the three. I know that in the next few chapters he might seem a bit sue-ish, but I am going to be forcibly be relegating him to a minor roll, just like Kaiko. Hopefully he will be a helpful background character and another set of eyes to help Kakashi and Iruka keep track of all the kids they have acquired.

Mokushi means sight.

Seireimune means spirit will.


	9. Enter Namikaze Taiga, Stage Left

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. **Flames don't exist**.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Chapter Eight: Enter Namikaze Taiga, Stage Left)

Taiga glanced up when he heard the door open. His mouth felt dry and he had been answering questions for what felt like years. He sensed Inoichi, Ibiki and Kakashi bowing slightly to the newcomer. Taiga didn't really care, he just wanted the questions to end; he was so tired.

He heard an old and raspy voice ask, "Who is this?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "Hokage-sama. This is Namikaze Taiga, Sensei's younger brother, and captive of two villages since his birth. He was also told that the clan banished him… I'm not sure if that's true or not."

Hiruzen looked at Taiga and noted the exhausted slump of his shoulders and the weary look in the diamond blue gaze locked on him. Hiruzen nodded and said, "Hello, Namikaze-san."

Taiga blinked slowly and then let his gaze drop. Hiruzen frowned and then asked, "If we wish to know whether he was banished or not, perhaps we should ask the Fox summons?"

Kakashi nodded at this as Taiga glanced back up, quietly thinking to himself, 'Fox summons?'

Hiruzen summoned a small monkey and said, "Please fetch the Foxes. We need to ask them something."

The monkey nodded and dispersed again.

There was a plume of smoke and the next minute a young fox-eared redhead was standing there, "What is the meaning of this you Old Monkey?" she asked impatiently.

"I apologize Kybi-sama, but we had a question for you." The Hokage replied.

"Well hurry it up; I need to continue searching for our lost River." Kybi replied crossly.

'Lost… River?' Taiga wondered silently, did that mean that he _hadn't_ been banished?

"River?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Oh, hello Little Scarecrow, are you and Maelstrom alright?" Kybi asked turning to him, "It is such a terrible thing that Harbor couldn't be here..." she silently lamented the loss of their Clan Head.

"…Naruto-chan and I are alright, Obaa-sama," Kakashi replied carefully.

"Good," Kybi gave him a hug, "The Family Contract should be in the Safe. Once Maelstrom is old enough she needs to sign it."

"Yes Ma'am," Kakashi replied as Kybi finally turned her attention to Taiga.

"…Little River…" she breathed, unable to believe her eyes. Her lost kit; was here…

Taiga looked at the fox, bemused. He had no clue who this fox was or how she knew his name. Taiga noticed all of the amazement on the other occupants of the room and he decided to ask his question. "Um, who are you?"

Kybi and the rest of them looked at him, confused for a moment and then Kakashi remembered the question. He cleared his throat and asked, "Obaa-sama," when Kybi looked at him, Kakashi continued, "Taiga here; was told that he was banished from the clan when he was little. We wanted to know if that was true or not."

Everyone could feel the tension rising and knew it would snap soon.

"Of course he wasn't!" Kybi replied, sounding affronted, "By the time River had been born the Clan had dwindled to his mother and older siblings! And we wouldn't cast out a _kit_…"

Kakashi smiled a small smile under his mask, "I see Obaa-sama, thank you."

"If there is nothing else, Scarecrow?" Kybi asked curiously.

"...Not at the moment Obaa-sama," Kakashi replied respectfully.

"Then I shall be off," Kybi replied before thinking of something, "When it comes time for Maelstrom to sign the Contract you may as well, and make sure River signs it soon."

Kakashi stared at her in shock, "…Yes Obaa-sama…"

Kybi left in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen sighed and said, "Kakashi, you might as well introduce Namikaze-san and Naruto-chan to each other."

Kakashi nodded and Hiruzen started to exit.

Taiga saw this and quickly asked, "Are the Hyuuga children alright?"

Hiruzen turned and looked at Taiga and replied, "They are fine."

Taiga nodded as Hiruzen left; then he looked at Kakashi and asked, "Are we leaving now?"

Kakashi nodded and moved to remove the chains on Taiga's wrists to find Taiga not there anymore. He whirled around to see Taiga leaning against the door, grinning slightly.

Inoichi and Ibiki gaped at Taiga and he said, "You didn't honestly expect me to be so easily confined when I am one of the most dangerous shinobi around?"

Kakashi, Inoichi, and Ibiki looked at him and one thought ran through their minds, 'What the heck is he talking about?'

Taiga was glad that he had a home to return to. So glad in fact, that he let Kakashi give him a tour of the village before they returned to the Clan Compound.

Naruto rushed to meet them, "Nii-san!"

"Hello Hime," Kakashi said with a grin as he scooped the young Heiress up, "Were you good for 'Ru-nee while I was gone?"

Naruto nodded, "Got cold... Think they're worried..."

"About me?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"There was no reason to be Hime, let's go inside, there's someone you should meet."

Naruto blinked, turning to see her father's younger brother. "Who...?"

"Later when we are inside Hime," Kakashi replied.

Taiga could feel the girl's eyes on him as he walked into the house after Kakashi. He had quickly noticed the slight resemblance between her and the few glimpses he had gotten of his older brother.

Kakashi motioned Taiga to sit down in the living room and then left to round up everyone. Taiga hesitantly seated himself, still slightly on edge.

Suddenly he noticed a slight change in temperature and he glanced around, confused. The only time he felt temperature changes like this was when there was a haunting, and that wasn't too often.

He was distracted when Kakashi returned with all of the children and a girl about the same age as Kakashi as well as a slightly older, than the children, boy. They all seated themselves, besides Kakashi and Kakashi broke the silence, saying, "Okay, 'Ru-chan, Hime, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi; meet Namikaze Taiga, Hime's relative."

All of the expressions ranged in the incredulous and Taiga once again felt the change in temperature. The girl, Hime, as Kakashi called her, looked around and said, "They surprised. Don't know how to react..."

Taiga looked at the girl and then it clicked slightly. Taiga looked at Kakashi and asked, "Could I sign the Fox summoning scroll now? I have a question or two for Kybi."

Kakashi nodded, "Stay here, I'll be back with the Contract."

Hime seemed to be snuggling with nothing, but Taiga was sure that there was at least one ghost it the compound, though whether it was a protective spirit or a poltergeist, Taiga couldn't tell, it wasn't strong enough yet.

Kakashi came back a minute later with a large scroll.

Taiga unrolled the scroll and skimmed over the names before he came to the area where his siblings had signed. He moved on to the next blank and entered his name in blood.

He stood up and then walked a little ways away before he focused and bit his thumb to get blood. He then flashed through signs and slammed his hand against the floor. A cloud of dust appeared and then vanished to show the same girl from the interrogation room.

She smiled at him and said, "It's nice to see you so soon, Little River. I see that you have signed the scroll."

Taiga smiled softly and quietly murmured, "It's nice to see you too. I have a question, or more like a few." Kybi opened her mouth, but then shut it when Taiga held up a quick hand, "Can you sense ghosts? If you can, can you tell me exactly how many are tied to this house and who they are?"

"I can indeed," Kybi replied, "I can't tell _who_ it is, but there are two, and they aren't tied to the house, they are tied to the land."

"They Papa and Mama," Hime interrupted, pointing to one of the pictures on the wall.

Taiga looked up at the picture and nearly froze. In the picture, his brother was next to a red haired female and they were smiling brightly at the camera. Taiga glanced at Kybi and asked, "Who is the girl?"

Kybi looked at the picture and then said, "That is Kushina. She is the mother of Maelstrom and the wife of Harbor. She died too young."

Taiga looked at Kybi and Naruto, and then glanced at Kakashi and the girl and slightly older boy. Taiga felt his lips curl up in a devious manner and he innocently asked, "Do you wish they were still alive?"

"...Surely you jest!" Kybi cried, "_Don't even joke about that_!" Only she and Kyuubi-kun could resurrect the souls of the dead, and they had some very strict limitations on said ability, which was why she hadn't brought it up in the first place.

Hime's head cocked to one side as if listening to something, tears prickled in her eyes, "Papa..." she breathed.

Kakashi pulled her onto his lap, "Hush Hime..."

Iruka was the one to answer, "We all do but... that's impossible isn't it?"

Taiga bit his bottom lip as he became the center of attention and then he sighed, "Not... impossible, just highly… improbable. Usually, the price of revival is another life."

Kybi could sense a 'but' in there. She motioned for him to continue.

Taiga caught the gesture and relented, "I'm actually surprised that Kakashi-san didn't ask me about my hair color during my Interrogation, but he might have been a bit distracted…" Taiga shook his head, continuing, "The Shinigami owes me some favors… and…"

Kybi jolted and then asked, "Revival is part of the favor list?" How had her kit incurred such a debt from her servant of death? Such a task should be impossible. Shinigami was a very busy deity after all, which was why the price for her help was giving up one's soul.

Taiga glanced away and nodded before he explained, "The Shinigami and I met a while back and I 'helped' her with something and now she owes me favors. For revival, it costs a certain seal and some of the power the Dragons granted me when I signed their contract. So, yes, I am able to restore people who have passed on, but it is easier if their spirit has not passed on yet."

Kybi couldn't help but wonder what kind of aide Shinigami had needed, and why hadn't the silly girl told her that she didn't have to search any more?

Taiga reached into a small pocket and pulled out two scrolls. He glanced around and asked, "I ask again: Do you want them alive again?"

Kybi and everyone else exchanged glances and then nodded. Kybi stayed silent, it was better to keep her ability a secret.

Taiga nodded and then unsealed a suppressor seal and began to release about a Jounin's chakra level. He flashed through signs and then murmured, holding one hand out in front of him, "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Shinigami."

Out of nowhere, The Shinigami appeared in front of Taiga. Taiga looked at her, slightly sweating and grinned, saying, "Hey, Shinigami."

"Taiga, why have you called me?" the Shinigami asked in a booming voice, slightly irritated that he was being so informal. "I am a very busy deity you know."

"I know Shinigami-sama…" Taiga replied, "I… am calling in one of the favors you owe me."

"What can I do for you then? And make it quick, I have work to do!" her voice boomed, filling the whole room.

Taiga bit his lip suddenly doubting himself, "I… want you to revive Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina."

(End Chapter)

…Oh wow! I didn't think the fic would go in this direction! Taiga will not be a major character in this, he will be interacting with the others but hopefully we won't be seeing too much of him in the coming chapters… I really don't want him becoming a Sue…

I am trying to convey just how rare the Shinigami owing anyone is, Taiga is unique, there is no way anyone else will be acquiring this kind of favor from the death god. Kybi having the ability to also revive the dead is something kept tightly under wraps, she can't revive very many people at all, and she can't do it very often. There is a finite amount that she can revive at once and trying to revive the maximum number will knock her out for several days, which is the reason her ability isn't known. Also, the amount of people she revives is how many years it will be before she can try again.

Taiga won't be dealing with the Shinigami again, at least for a long time, this was a onetime deal.

Neph


	10. Revival of the Yondaime

Idea: Hi no Ishi, The will of fire is starting to die out in the older generation, with the loss of the Yondaime; the older ninja just don't know what to do. It is up to ANBU!Kakashi and newly graduated Umino Iruka to keep the will of fire alive in the younger generation. But that's not all they have to do. With an infant Naruto left in their care, can this unlikely duo prevail? (Gender flipped Iruka KakaIru)

Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime entrusts the care of his infant daughter to his genius student: Hatake Kakashi and the most promising Academy student: Umino Iruka. Not long after, the duo starts to notice the deep depression that the older generation seems to be falling into. It very quickly becomes apparent that the will of fire is starting to die. The Hokage, seeing this despite his own problems, tasks the young pair with protecting the younger generation. Can they do it when they have a charge of their own to look after? (Gender flipped Naruto and Iruka KakaIru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta! And to Silver Flyer, who helped with the majority the last chapter.

Title: Hi no Ishi o Mamoru: Protecting the Will of Fire

(Revival of the Yondaime)

The Shinigami thought for a moment, then demanded more than asked, "Do you have the seals I want ready?"

Taiga breathed deeply. He could do this. He offered the two scrolls and the Shinigami quickly reached over and plucked them from his grasp. She opened and looked them over quickly before nodding and tucking them away somewhere on his person.

She looked over at Taiga again and said, "The words you need are Shinigami Saigen: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

The Shinigami vanished and Taiga glanced at the others, "Stand back..." Taiga released two more suppressor seals and he began emitting nearly Kage levels of chakra.

He flashed through a group of hand signs too quickly to be seen and then he held his hand outstretched again and he calmly called out, "Shinigami Saigen: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

A chakra induced cloud spread around Taiga and the space in front of him.

Taiga bit his lip; this would be the first time meeting his brother. Part of him wanted to hide, but there would be no more running away.

On the couch where Hime had been cuddling with air a young woman with bright red hair faded into view, her arms were wrapped around the toddler in a loving embrace.

In front of Taiga however, his older brother, Namikaze Minato, faded into view, both taking a minute to become tangible.

Minato caught his newly discovered younger brother as he collapsed in exhaustion. "I've got you, Taiga," Minato whispered, "Rest, you're safe."

Taiga panted, looking up at the Head of his Clan. He wasn't sure how to feel, should he be scared? Scared of what? Not meeting his brother's expectations?

Everyone stared at the two newly revived parents, Kakashi was in shock, Iruka wasn't sure how to feel, and all the kids were in awe.

Taiga knew that he would be unconscious soon. It almost always happened when he did something like this. He felt his brother gently set him down on a chair and then his brother stood up again and glanced at all of the children. He looked at Iruka and Kakashi for an explanation.

They started explaining about the kidnappings and such and Taiga could feel himself succumbing to unconsciousness. His last thought was of him wishing he could stay awake longer, but that was impossible until he recovered from returning two people. For all he knew, he could be out for a minimum of a day or two and a maximum of two years.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kybi, unnoticed at the moment, glanced at Little River when she sensed his chakra level fade down to below a good level. She walked over, gaining Little Scarecrow and Harbor's attention. She nudged Little River and then looked up at Harbor. "Reviving you and Kushina must have been a little bit difficult. He's unconscious."

Minato crouched down next to Taiga and suddenly hesitated. He knew next to nothing about his little brother, who had just managed to revive not just one person, but two. He mentally shook his head and gently picked Taiga up. He glanced at Kakashi and then said, "I'm putting him in one of the bedrooms."

Kakashi nodded and Minato walked upstairs.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Minato walked over to the room opposite his and Kushina's and gently pushed it open. He walked into the dark empty bedroom and settled Taiga onto it. He stood there for a moment, and then walked out of the room.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Minato went back down the stairs to rejoin the discussion, when he reentered he was attacked by a small Yellow Flash, "Oof," he looked down, meeting the largest set of Diamond blue eyes he'd ever seen gazing up at him from an equally cute face. "…Naruto…"

"Papa!" she chirped, cuddling into his chest.

Minato chuckled, "Love you, Musume," His grip tightening slightly.

"So Kakashi-kit, you think you can explain why all the children are here?" Minato asked, "We were kind of interrupted before…"

"Y-yes Tou-san," Kakashi replied from where he was sitting next to Kushina. "It started not long after you died, Ino here," Kakashi gestured to the lighter blonde haired girl, "Was the first in a series of kidnappings, and as far as we know, the kidnappings aren't finished yet…"

"I see," Minato replied, "But why are they _here_?" He stressed the word in curiosity.

"…The Sandaime thought it would be easier to protect them if they were all in one place," Kakashi admitted, "And we didn't really have much of a choice. The apartment Iruka and I rented was just big enough for the two of us and Naruto. We had to move into my father's house once Ino and Shikamaru," Here Kakashi gestured to one of the black eyed little boys, "moved in with us. Shikamaru is an orphan; Yoshino-san and Shikaku-san were both killed during the attempt to take him from the village. As are Kiba and Hana."

"The Hyuuga are here for the same reason," Kakashi continued, "It was actually Taiga-san that rescued them, though he lied about his last name…" Kakashi trailed off.

Minato nodded as he sat on his wife's other side, settling his daughter in his lap, "So you needed the space, I'm sensing two others Kakashi, where and who are they?"

Suddenly Tora appeared out of nowhere and stared at Minato for a second before she hugged him and whispered, "Missed you, Sensei."

Minato was startled and then he asked, not quite believing it, "Rin?"

Rin pushed her mask to the side and grinned. Next to her, Neko appeared and bowed before murmuring, "Yondaime-sama."

Minato looked over at Kakashi who replied, "Rin and Tenzo are the ANBU assigned to protect the children from more attacks."

Minato nodded slowly and then glanced over at Kakashi and asking, "So, how has Naruto been?"

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Upstairs, unconscious, Taiga was having a vision.

_It was dark. Unnaturally dark. Taiga looked around. He was standing in front of a gate, but he couldn't get any sense of what was behind it._

_ Suddenly, a blurry shadow raced out of the gate with a bundle on its back._

_ Taiga tried to focus on who it was, but all he saw was a single symbol before everything faded. _[1]

It wasn't until three days later that Taiga woke up to the smell of someone cooking.

Minato poked his head into the room, "Oh good, you're finally awake. You were starting to worry us, Otouto." He was holding a lightly snoozing Naruto in his arms. "You think you can eat anything?"

"How long have I been out?" Taiga asked his older brother as the door opened wider.

"Almost three days Taiga," Minato replied, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" Taiga replied.

Taiga silently berated himself for not being able to get the vision out of his head. It would fade in and out until he tried to pay attention to it and then it would vanish completely. He was lucky that no one had noticed his jumpiness. He couldn't even remember the symbol that he had seen. He hated visions, but they were useful, in their own right.

Plus he had been out for about three days, which meant that he had to re-ink the seals he had on. They had faded a day after he had fallen unconscious and he had not had the chance to replace them yet.

Taiga walked downstairs to find the redhead cooking. He glanced around for a moment. It seemed like a normal morning, for this household.

Kind of creepy, is what it was to him. Was he so unused to being near people that he couldn't seem to relax fully? Pathetic, considering his control.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

After breakfast, Taiga discreetly glanced around and noticed that no one was paying him any attention. He stood up and returned to the room, deciding to replace his seals now. If only he had known what was to come that night, he would not have done that.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

That night, Tobi stole into the Uchiha Compound, 'I only have to get Sasuke,' he thought, 'good thing too, because I wouldn't be able to handle Itachi, the kid's just too good for his age…'

He entered the main house silently and made his way to Sasuke's room, once inside, he put the boy into a simple Genjutsu to keep him asleep. 'Easy,' Tobi thought with a smirk. He stuffed Sasuke into the sack he'd brought and slipped back out of the house. He hadn't raised the alarm because he was an Uchiha, and belonged there.

He made his way out of the Compound, unaware of the suspicious dark eyes following him.

Itachi snarled in anger, he'd had trouble sleeping and so had gone to check on his brother, only to see a stranger stroll out of the Compound with a full sack slung over his back, "I'd bet the whole Clan that Sasuke was just kidnapped…" he muttered as he raced to get dressed. He stopped just long enough to put his sandals on before racing to the Namikaze Compound.

He forced the gate open, knowing that an alarm would be raised.

Taiga jerked awake, still tired from the reapplication of his seals. He looked out and a shiver of déjà vu overtook him. His vision had come true.

He opened his door and walked downstairs to see Minato opening the door for Itachi. Itachi was gasping for breath as Minato waited to know what was so important. Taiga saw the fan on the Uchiha and recognized it as the symbol in his vision. He stepped forward and asked Itachi, "Which way did he go?"

Itachi looked at him with wide eyes and then pointed toward the gates of Konoha. Taiga nodded and said, "Send Kakashi after me when you get the story from Uchiha-san."

Taiga bounded into the darkness, leaving a very confused group of people.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Taiga winced with pain and exhaustion as he followed after the kidnapper. He should have waited on the seal application process. He wouldn't be able to go above Chuunin level until the morning. And here he was, chasing down a ninja. He could feel a certain irony in this situation, when suddenly, he felt some sort of gas surround him and his eyes widened.

'Knockout gas… shit. My vision didn't extend this far or else I would have waited.'

As he fell unconscious due to the gas, he used a little bit of his chakra to make sure that Kybi would be able to track him if needed.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Minato sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know why he'd do something like that…" he muttered as Kakashi appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on Tou-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke's been kidnapped!" Itachi exclaimed, panting, "I have to get him back!"

Minato looked down at him in sympathy. "Kakashi, do you still have that kunai I gave you during the War?"

"…I… No Sensei…" Kakashi replied sheepishly, it had been destroyed during the Kyuubi attack.

Minato pulled one out from one of his pouches, "Do you remember how to use it?" Minato asked as he tossed it to his student/adoptive son.

"Yes Tou-san, I remember," Kakashi replied as he caught it, slipping it into one of his own as he walked passed, "Thanks for the safety net."

Good luck Kakashi," Minato called after him.

"Let's go Itachi," Kakashi called as he ran out of the house.

Kakashi and Itachi leaped through the trees an hour later, looking for both the kidnapper and Taiga. Itachi looked around as he came upon a fresh chakra sense that he had only begun to start recognizing. Kakashi noticed and asked, "What's up?"

Itachi looked around and said, "I sense Namikaze-san's chakra, it's very low, and I can smell the remnants of something in the air… I think it might be knockout gas…"

Kakashi paled as he realized what it meant. Not only were people after the kids, now they had people gunning for Sensei's younger brother. Kakashi took out the kunai and called his Sensei to their location.

When Minato arrived, he looked at Kakashi and Kakashi said, "Sensei, there is residue of knockout gas here and also remnants of your brother's chakra."

Minato narrowed his eyes and said, "Let's find them then."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

When they finally came upon Taiga, his kidnapper and Sasuke's kidnapper had joined together. Sasuke's kidnapper leaped away and Taiga's kidnapper shifted into a battle stance, letting Taiga's prone form slump to the ground.

Minato shifted into his own battle stance, deactivating the seal he used to hide his more animalistic features. "You and Itachi go on ahead Kakashi-kit; I will deal with my brother's kidnapper."

"Yes sir!" Kakashi replied, pulling Itachi with him, "Good luck Tou-san!"

"You as well," Minato called back, His lips lifting away from his teeth in a snarl, revealing a set of super-sharp fangs.

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Tobi dashed through the trees of Konoha's Great Forest, 'These guys just don't give up do they?' he wondered, looking back at his two pursuers and growled, the tiny child in his arms was only silent because he'd knocked him out! "Troublesome brat..." he muttered darkly as he pushed off.

Itachi had murder in his eyes as he struggled to keep up with Kakashi as they hunted the one that had kidnapped his baby brother from his room, "I'll _kill_ him!"

"No. We'll leave him for T & I," Kakashi told him firmly, "You need to stay calm Itachi."

Itachi sighed, "Sorry Kakashi-senpai."

"It's alright," Kakashi replied as he noticed the masked man trip. "Now we've got him!"

The two Konoha Shinobi fell on Tobi in vengeance, and his mask shattered as Itachi snatched Sasuke from his arms and leaped back to let the older, more experienced ninja handle the fight.

Kakashi had lifted his Heate-ite off of his Sharingan and closed his natural one, remembering what his Sensei had said so long ago. He didn't let his surprise show as his long-thought-dead teammate's face was revealed to be behind the mask. He didn't ask why, though he really wanted too. It was now his turn to make Obito see reason. He stayed silent as he beat the living crap out of his old teammate until…

"Kakashi, stop! What are you doing?" Obito cried, shielding his face as he came back to himself. It had been years since he'd been in control of his body, and while he was ecstatic, he didn't like the fact that his own teammate was trying to kill him.

Kakashi stayed silent but stopped, surveying his ex-teammate in confusion.

Obito knelt once he was sure that Kakashi would not continue and vomited, remembering doing horrible things and not having control of his body…

He had forgiven them, for leaving him under those rocks, his team had had no time to dig him out, and then the next thing he remembered was listening to Madara, who was supposed to be dead. He remembered resisting for months before giving in the fucking day before Madara died. That, he remembered, was about the time he lost control of his body.

He remembered training. He remembered killing Kushina-hime and Minato-sensei.

"Please..." Obito whimpered, looking up at his old teammate with a single pleading eye as he came out of it, "Kill me..."

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm not going to kill you Obito, let's go home and get you some help."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Minato had no problem defeating his brother's kidnapper. He walked over to his brother and noticed how pale he looked, even if he was unconscious. He picked him up and rushed back to the Compound.

When he got there, he put Taiga in his bed and then tried to find out why he had been pale. It didn't take him long to notice the newly re-applied seals. He shook his head and left the room, glancing back curiously at the blood seal on Taiga's neck. It looked like a concealment seal, but for what…?

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

When he came back downstairs he came upon a person with Kakashi that he never expected to see. He looked at Kakashi, "Explain."

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Upstairs, a shadow snuck into Taiga's room and placed something on the desk next to him. The shadow grinned. Taiga would know what his 'gift' was and what it meant.

The shadow left, and on the desk, a small dagger necklace sat. The dagger formed from a completely black stone. [2]

Hi no Ishi o Mamoru

Kakashi shrugged helplessly, "I thought he died! Obito was trapped, being crushed under a pile of boulders!" Kakashi looked down at his other (surprisingly _alive_) teammate where he lay on the couch. "If I had known that Obito was still alive I would have insisted that we go back and dig him up!"

Minato gave him a skeptical look, "Really?"

"Yes really Tou-san!" Kakashi exclaimed as Rin came in with her bag, only to freeze when she saw who it was that needed medical attention.

"O-Obito..."

[Omake]

This is the other way the scene of Sasuke's kidnapping could have gone.

Obito Amnesia:

Obito blinked in confusion after Kakashi sent him careening into a tree. He groaned in slight pain. '...Funny...' Obito thought, '...Last thing I remember is telling Rin-chan to give Kakashi my eye and being crushed...'

Kakashi paused in his assault when Obito didn't get back up, in fact, he looked really dazed... "Obito, what's the last thing you said to me?"

"…That my eye would see the future for you..." Obito replied, wincing, "And that those who didn't follow the rules were trash but those that didn't look after their teammates were worse than trash…"

A sudden pain enveloped Kakashi's chest, Obito… didn't remember…?

"Hey 'Kashi-taichou," Obito slurred, "Where are Rin-chan and Minato-sensei? Did you manage to destroy the bridge?"

Kakashi was at a loss, how was he supposed to break the news to Obito that Sensei had been dead for five years? "…Rin-chan's back in the village waiting for us Obito, I… Haven't seen Sensei for a long time though…"

Obito groaned as Kakashi helped him up, "What about Kushina-hime?"

Kakashi's heart constricted, what was he supposed to say…? "…Do you remember if they were... expecting...?" Kakashi asked, Minato-sensei had told them that Kushina-hime had been pregnant not long before that mission after all so he should…

"…Yeah…" Obito wheezed, "Did they have the baby yet?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied, almost choking, "She's beautiful…"

(End Chapter)

I hope you guys enjoyed the Omake! The dagger necklace is important; it's got something to do with the other village that Taiga was held in.

Editing takes a long time!

Yes, I am going the Canon route of Obito being Tobi and not Madara, I like Obito a lot! I don't know if, in the Manga he was brainwashed (it certainly looks that way) But I've… Ah, Spoilers! Sorry, can't say anything else.

[1] Taiga has some pretty unique talents, he is the Family Oracle or Seer, which appears once every ten generations, _maybe_ and unfortunately he never got any of the training he should have. The Oracle of Seer can see the future and can _never_ be the clan head.

[2] This has to do with the other village Taiga was in before escaping.

Neph


End file.
